Short Stories
by xemxii
Summary: A collection of short stories by xemxii


**Prompt: Scorpius finds a letter stuffed inside a library book.**

"I'm going to go to the library. See you later?" a blonde first year says to his dark haired friend who inhales his food like a hungry wolf. The young blonde shakes his head at his friend's table manners with his nose slightly turned up. The dark haired boy raises his head from his feast and nods absentmindedly before focusing once more on his food as if it will go away.

"Bye Albus." The blonde mutters as he stands up from his house table, his bag in his hand, and heads out. He walks by a couple of ghosts floating by and some paintings who are having a discussion about a group of students before arriving at a pair of large, oak doors. He pushes the doors open and the smell of old books and peony flowers surrounds the boy, whose name is Scorpius, as soon as he opens the doors to the library. He starts walking towards the Astronomy section, his hand holding an emerald bag with a silver 'M' etched onto the front, filled with scrolls of parchment paper, ink wells, and quills to the brim.

Scorpius finds an empty table rather quickly – the library has hardly anyone since most are in the Great Hall for dinner – and places his bag on the surface. He takes out his halfway finished essay about constellations along with an ink well and favorite quill, aligning them right in front of his seat before heading to the aisle filled with books. He searches for a book about the constellation Draco and finds a dark blue, leather-bound book. Scorpius picks the book off from its spot and heads back to his table to which he pulls his chair back and sits on it upon arriving. He brings the book up on the surface of the table and opens it with a crack.

Scorpius skims through the words on each page, some going over his head while others are stored away. As he continues to flip through the pages, he finds himself stopping at one of the pages as he discovers a piece of parchment tucked between pages 25 and 26. Curiosity fills the young boy and he lifts the small parchment with his pale fingers, dropping the book gently on the table as he opens up the folded paper.

"To my one and only angel,

For the millionth time in my life, I wish I wasn't on the wrong side of this bloody war. For the thousandth time in my miserable life, I wish I wasn't born into one of the worst families ever. I used to enjoy being born into my family, but that was before I knew you, really knew you. Cliché – I know, but it's true. You made my life so much better during our 6th year that I can never repay you. When I took the Mark, I was afraid of telling you because I knew you would not want what I had become anymore – a death eater.

I am glad that you forgave me and knew that I had no choice in the matter seeing as it was the death of my mother or getting the Dark Mark and you know how much I love my mother. I pray to whatever being up there watching over us that we make it out of this war unscathed. I vow once this war ends, we will leave Great Britain and find your parents. We will settle down in Greece, Italy, France, or wherever your heart desires and begin the adventure that we so dream of: three kids, that menace of a cat you have – I'm just kidding, love-, our house in the countryside, and your parents living right next to us as well as my mother.

You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on and I know that our daughter will have your beauty, which cannot compare to any immortal being or flower in the world, and your brains as well as our sons. I love you with all my heart, and I know I do not show or say it often, but once this is all over and we are safe, I will spend eternity making it up to you by making you the happiest person in the universe. When this is all over, marry me. Right as we win, right as Potter defeats Voldemort, accept my proposal. Let's get married right then and there, forget that we just fought one of the darkest wizards in history."

Following the last sentence of the paragraph, several dried tear stains are visible on the parchment, smudging some of the words but not enough to make it unreadable.

"I am so sorry, love. I am sorry for what happened to you at the Manor. If Potter didn't open his stupid mouth, you wouldn't have been in that mess. I swear Bellatrix will be dealt with, if not by me then someone else. I can't believe you demanded that I shouldn't help you while you were on the cold floor while that **bitch** carved your arm as if you were some fucking piece of wood! You have no idea how much I wanted to take the knife from her hands and mutilate her beyond recognition, but I bet that is why you demanded I shouldn't because I would be sent to Azkaban if I killed her – although I would be doing the world a favor. I am extremely guilty and sorry that you were treated like shit and branded with that disgusting word.

Hermione Granger, I love you dearly. That…word does not mean anything. Be proud of who you are. You are muggleborn and I am deeply proud that you are by my side. You are the one of the only people to see the good in me and I cannot thank you enough for bringing me joy in the last moments of my life. I can't wait to live our life together…with our unborn son, Scorpius."

Your misguided serpent, Draco Malfoy"

As his eyes read through the note, his silvery blonde eyebrows raise up and disappear behind his fringe. He nears the end of the note and his mouth hangs open in a disgraceful way for a Malfoy that if his grandfather was still alive, he would have taught him a lesson about Malfoy manners. He stares at the note with shock filling him to the core as his brilliant mind, for the second time in his entire eleven years of life, is not functioning properly. Scorpius stands up abruptly and rushes out of the library with the librarian yelling at him to not run to which he ignores as his mind only focus on one thing: to talk to his father.


End file.
